


The Goddamn Doctor

by milksalamander



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Army doctor!Joan, Gen, Racism, Racist Slurs, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksalamander/pseuds/milksalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUSoldier!Watson, based on a comment I made in a discussion about her missing army career in which I mentioned the rates of sexual harassment and rape against women in the military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddamn Doctor

Joan had been nice. Joan had been _cordial_.

Joan had smiled a little when Rogers commented on her "nice ass."

Looked down when when Smith yelled for her to "love me long time."

Hurried away when Carter grabbed her ass.

Stayed quiet during the incident with Tanya Lane, no matter how much she knew.

Now here she was, sitting in a chair with boiling blood running through her veins as some asshole yelled into her ears.

("I thought you were the goddamn doctor, Watson. You're supposed to heal injuries, not cause them.")

That was right, wasn't it?

She was the _goddamn doctor_.

She plunged her hands in these boys' chests, held their hearts, kept them beating. She had healed them, whispering soft words as she pulled bullets out of their bodies, prayed to gods she didn't believe in that they'd be able to fight another day.

And what did she get in return?

She got hands grabbing for her backside and breasts.

Lewd comments and wandering eyes scanning her body.

She got Turner cornering her in a closet, his body against hers.

She got "come on, _China Doll_ -Come on _Lotus Blossom_ -Come on, _Geisha Girl_ -no one's gonna know-no one's gonna hear."

And inbetween her shock and fear, came a moment of clarity.

She had been selfish. All this taking and little giving away (it's not like she's saved their lives.)

What would her mother say?

So she gave back, gave back right into his face. She gave back so hard she broke two fingers and Turner's nose. She probably should've felt bad, but nothing she had ever done in the past 4 months had felt any better.

But moments of happiness in this damn desert was always fleeting, weren't they?

And yet, no matter how long she'd thought about the incident, the guilt never came.

Not when the asshole was screaming in her ears.

Not when she was glared at. Not when she was called a "bitch" and a "whore" as she left.

Not when she stepped into JFK with the words 'dishonorable discharge' stamped onto her forehead.

Not when her mother frowned at her during the car ride home.

She just grinned hard, warmed by her new found freedom as if she was still under the Afghan sun.


End file.
